Children
by KindestHuntress
Summary: Angel's POV Crianças são especiais... Beatrice é mais ainda... Me lembra alguém, sabia?
1. Encontro Inesperado

Certamente _mi chica_ iria gostar desse presente. Agora saber como ela receberia, esse era o problema. Ou não, já que eu sou conhecido do porteiro. "_Hehehe"_, ri mentalmente. O par de botas de couro que ela queria há tempos estava embrulhado em uma caixa listrada branca e lilás, com um laço roxo de enfeite. É, eu devo muito aquela vendedora prestativa.

O por quê do presente? Simples! Eu estava planejando dar de aniversário, mas o humor dela anda meio estranho, estressada o tempo todo e inclusive enquanto dançamos. Não me levem a mal, mas nem consigo falar direito com ela quando está irritada. Achei melhor fazer esse agrado, porque né, o Dance Central Tournament está chegando, precisamos ensaiar, e só vai ficar mais tenso quando estivermos na competição.

Miss Aubrey havia viajado com Emilia, não sei para onde, ela me disse algo como "Nada que seja do seu interesse, Angel". E aproveitando a deixa, vou deixar o presente na casa dela, evitando todo e qualquer contato com uma possível assassina. Será que são problemas exclusivos de mulheres? Tremi teatralmente, terminando de fazer o pequeno bilhete para o presente.

Levantei-me da cadeira da enorme cozinha, e pus o pequeno papel dentro da caixa com cuidado. Sorri, bobo. As botas eram bonitas, e iriam ficar perfeitas naquelas pernas claras. "_Wow, keep calm, bro._", Pensei comigo mesmo ao imaginar minha parceira de equipe usando meu presente.

Fui tomar um banho, já que a malhação foi pesada. Comi tanto sorvete nesses dias, que já me sinto fraco. Haha, okay, sorvete é sorvet única coisa boa o suficiente para me manter calmo. Aubrey riria se descobrisse meu ponto fraco, tanto quanto qualquer outra garota na face da terra, mas eu transformaria em algo sexy, haha.

Terminei o banho, indo me trocar logo. Vesti a tradicional boxer preta, junto com minha bermuda cinza. Peguei a primeira regata que encontrei, acabando por vestir uma branca e azul. Coloquei o visor, e catei a carteira, as chaves e o celular em cima do criado mudo, saindo do quarto. Segurei o presente com uma mão e abri a porta do apartamento com a outra, fechando em seguida.

Eu não sabia quando ela iria voltar de viagem, mas esperava que não fosse hoje. Não hoje. Uh.

Entrei no elevador, imaginando o que ela foi fazer, aparentemente, fora da cidade. Não imaginei que houvessem razões tão fortes para tirarem Aubs da sua cidade, e de livre e espontânea vontade. Talvez o pai tivesse tirado a mesada dela, ou então a mãe tivesse comprado roupas novas de Paris... Mas então ela não levaria Emilia... Hm. Não havia muito o que pensar, embora a pequena viagem me deixasse com uma sensação estranha.

Peguei as chaves do carro e o destravei, entrando logo após. O carro não era necessariamente meu, mas como Miss não sabia dirigir, então, sim, era meu. Fato que me deixou bem alegre por sinal. Do meu apartamento até o de Aubrey, eram uns 15 minutos, com trânsito bom. A sorte estava do meu lado, então. Cheguei em 10 sem nenhum problema.

Rodney era um cara bem legal, principalmente para um porteiro. Dei graças a Deus que ele me reconheceu e me deixou subir sem falar nada, e mesmo que não deixasse, eu ligaria para a "patroa" que faria um escândalo e provavelmente os processaria por qualquer coisa. Sorri educado e me dirigi a cobertura.

Comecei a examinar o elevador, já dentro dele. Era um hábito que eu não conseguia me livrar, deixando claro o tempo que passava com minha parceira de equipe. Logo, cheguei na cobertura que era todo o apartamento de Aubrey. Alguns achavam exagero, e eu era um desses, mas se Aubrey se sentia bem, eu estava bem. Haha, que _clichê_.

Tirei as chaves do bolso, e depois de várias tentativas, achei a chave de Aubrey. Você se pergunta por quê eu tenho essa preciosa chave, e eu lhe respondo que nem eu sei. Miss Aubrey simplesmente me deu, fazendo com que eu desse uma cópia da minha para ela. Confesso que ainda espero uma visita noturna, mas ambos sabemos que essa é somente uma fantasia minha.

Destranquei o santuário da ruiva, entrando curioso. Nunca havia passado da sala, que já era grande, e agora imaginava como era o quarto dela. Me parecia alguma coisa bem... Sexy, haha. Veria com meus próprios olhos em um segundo. Andei devagar pela casa, quase que esperando que ela me assustasse e me mandasse embora aos gritos. Nem um milhão de presentes a fariam me aceitar de volta se isso acontecesse.

Passei pela cozinha, que era um lugar estranho pois não parecia uma cozinha, embora tivesse geladeira, fogão e essas coisas. Sinceramente, não conseguia ver Miss Aubrey cozinhando ou sequer fazendo qualquer coisa em um lugar como aquele. Passei pelo banheiro da casa dela, e logo imaginei que ela tivesse uma suíte. O banheiro parecia intocado, o que me deixou um pouco triste. É, eu esperava algo mais elaborado, ou algum segredo sombrio que eu adoraria saber. Não foi dessa vez, pensei comigo mesmo.

Bem, depois de dar a volta na casa, faltavam somente 2 cômodos, que eu imaginei serem o quarto de hóspedes e o quarto dela. O primeiro, ao lado do banheiro, estava trancado, como pude perceber. Não tentei muitas vezes, mas parecia mesmo trancado. _Por dentro_.

Certo, isso me chamou atenção, mas logo me veio o pensamento de que o outro quarto poderia ser o de Aubrey. Um sorriso esperto surgiu em minha boca quando girei na ponta dos pés na direção contrária. A caixa começava a escorregar de minhas mãos pelo papel de presente da caixa. A tampa quase caiu quando a arrumei melhor embaixo do braço esquerdo.

- Isso tudo é para conhecer o quarto da _chica_? Uhuhuhu. - Murmurei rindo baixo. Fechei os olhos e toquei a maçaneta.

Um paraíso rosa bebê veio em minha mente, com camas king-size com dorsel dourado e nuvens no teto. Era ridículo que Aubrey tivesse uma decoração tão infantil no quarto, mas era só o que eu conseguia pensar, em contraste ao quarto escuro com camas com cabeceiras de ferro e algemas fortes e grossas. Outra idéia ridícula, mas que era mais atrativa do que a versão bebê. Eu ri novamente, mais alto.

Pronto para abrir a porta, comecei a girar lentamente a maçaneta, rindo de nervosismo, quando uma voz aguda perguntou ultrajada atrás de mim:

- Quem é você? E o que está fazendo aqui? - Me virei e vi uma criança de uns 8 anos, de braços cruzados, e expressão carrancuda com um celular na mão.

Imediatamente reconheci a capa azul cheia de brilhos em um L elegante. O iPhone de Aubrey, pensei, olhando para os lados, à procura da bela ruiva. Permaneci com a caixa apertada contra meu peito, encostando-me na parede azul clara, e tenho certeza que a menina achava que eu era um maníaco.

- Ande, responda! - Exigiu a pequena, dando um passo para trás, colocando o celular no teclado numérico, como pude perceber. Ela iria ligar para a polícia, aparentemente. Acho que seria uma uma boa idéia responder agora, Angel.

Agora que olhei para aquela criança novamente, o choque atravessou meu rosto quando vi os cabelos cor de fogo em cachos longos e as pequenas sardas em seu rosto. Poderia passar facilmente por uma miniatura de Aubrey, e isso com certeza não era um bom sinal.

- Err, _hola, me llamo Angel, yo soy ún_... - Me enrolei ao tentar explicar, e consequentemente meu espanhol saiu como um jato - Oi, hm, me chamo Angel, eu sou um...

Tentei novamente, e ela levantou a palminha, mandando-me parar.

- Já sei quem é você. Ouvi falar de você, bastante por sinal. - Surpreendentemente, ela se expressava muito bem para alguém de seu tamanho - Isso é para mim?

Seus olhinhos entreitaram-se ao observar a caixa em minhas mãos, e pude perceber que ela tinha a mesma expressão facial de Aubrey quando estava curiosa.

- Ouviu falar de mim? Mas como...? - Ela não me escutou, apenas veio em minha direção com os braços abertos.

Como um reflexo, levantei a caixa, impedindo que ela pegasse. Suas narinas inflaram, e ela começou a ficar vermelha de raiva, olhando para mim... Comecei a me explicar.

- Não, não é para você, é para uma pessoa especial. Aliás, minha vez de perguntar quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui. - Disse abaixando a caixa, mas não deixando que ela pegasse.

Ela simplesmente revirou os olhos, dando um passo para trás, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- É da sua conta, por acaso? - Ela pegou o iPhone novamente, colocando em alguma coisa colorida que se mexia rapidamente. Jogo.

Percebi um pouco tarde que ela tinha uma espécie de sotaque francês. Tão nova já de sotaque. Havia algo muito estranho aqui.

- Opa, - Exclamei, levantando a mão direita como ela havia feito à pouco - Educação aqui, _niña_. Eu respondi quem sou, sua vez agora.

Propus, vendo ela pausar o jogo contra a vontade.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Tive essa idéia do nada, então, _voilà_. Como dá para perceber, ficou enorme, então dividi em 4 capítulos desse mesmo tamanho. Todo e qualquer idioma falado, sem ser português, foi feito com a ajuda do Google Tradutor. Perdão pelos erros. Please, R&R! Particularmente, eu adorei a Beatrice, minha OC.


	2. A Pequena Tarde

- _Bonjour, mon nom est Miss Beatrice_. - Falou, sorrindo ao ver minha expressão confusa - _Enchanté de faire votre connaissance_.

Ela estendeu a mão pequena, oferecendo um aperto de mão educado. Olhando-a com uma vaga impressão do que ela havia falado, a cumprimentei sorrindo. Acho que foi algo como "Olá, meu nome é senhorita Beatrice. Encantada em conhecê-lo".

- Isso, agora sim estamos entrando em um acordo. - Falei, andando para a sala. Ela me seguiu, passando na minha frente, quase que me guiando.

Começou a mexer nos pequenos cachos laranjas, pulando, saltitando no corredor. O vestido azul de flores vinha contra o vento e ela segurava para que não subisse. Olhei para trás, dando um tchau choroso para o quarto de Aubrey.

Beatrice pulou no sofá vinho, cruzando as pernas, esperando mais respostas. Coloquei o presente de Aubrey na pequena mesa entre nós, um tanto quanto nervoso pela presença dela ali. _Por Dios_, o que estava fazendo uma miniatura de Aubrey, na casa dela, sozinha?

- Hm... - Comecei - O que traz a pequena Beatrice aos Estados Unidos?

Ela pegou o iPhone e recomeçou a jogar.

- Minha tia me trouxe de Paris. Problemas com o novo marido da minha mãe. E você, latino? O que o trouxe até o apartamento da Tia Aubrey? - Perguntou soprando a franja dos olhos verdes.

Tia? Oi? Certo, eu estava começando a pensar que Beatrice podia ser... Não nem vou pensar nas palavras. Uh, eu podia sentir o alívio transbordando meu corpo ao escutar isso.

- Tia? Você é sobrinha dela? - Perguntei só pra confirmar.

- Uh, sim, Tia Aubrey é a minha preferida. E eu sou a preferida dela. - Ela riu, provavelmente lembrando de algo.

Fiquei pensando por um minuto. Aubrey então não era filha única como eu pensava, e ainda tinha uma sobrinha que gostava. Estranho.

- E então, Angel, não? O que faz aqui? - Repetiu, pulando sentada no sofá. O jogo fez alguma surpresa.

- Err... Vim deixar esse presente para ela. Como ela tinha viajado, era uma chance boa. E como sabe meu nome? Antes você tinha dito que já sabia quem eu era. - Perguntei, olhando a caixa.

- Tia Aubrey vive falando de você. "Angel isso, Angel aquilo". _C'est presque mignon_. _Yay, phase I_! - Comemorou ela com o jogo.

Okay, a situação não podia estar mais estranha. Encostei no sofá, abraçando o encosto. Pensando a respeito. Talvez eu devesse sair antes que Aubrey chegasse. Ainda duvidava que ela não faria um escândalo ao me ver lá.

- Hm, err, foi ótimo te conhecer, mas eu só vou deixar a caixa lá na cama dela e depois vou embora, ok? - Falei me levantando. No momento em que segurei a caixa, a pequena pulou do sofá, aproximando-se de mim.

- Tia Aubrey não deixa ninguém entrar no quarto dela, é proibido. Ela mesma falou. _Ensuite, lassier cette case là, et quand elle arrive à l'aeroport, vous lui demandez si vous pouvez entrer dans la pièce_.

Uni as duas sobrancelhas em confusão. Que raios ela estava falando?

- _¿Qué?_

- _Je ne comprendes pas? Mon anglais n'est pas aussi bon que mon français!_ - Ela insistia com aquele francês que eu não entendia. Aubrey falava às vezes, mas sempre traduzia, assim como quando eu falava espanhol.

Ela suspirou e digitou no celular de Aubrey alguma coisa. Após alguns segundos, me mostrou a tela do tradutor Francês-Inglês.

"_Não entendeu? Meu inglês não é tão bom quanto meu francês!_"

Ah, que ótimo. Peguei o celular da mão dela, deixando a caixa novamente em cima da mesa. Digitei em inglês: "O que disse antes? Aubrey não deixa entrar no quarto dela e o quê?

Mostrei a tradução para ela.

"_Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit avant? Aubrey ne lui a pas lassié dans la chambre et quoi?_"

Beatrice riu, pegando o celular da minha mão, digitando. Depois de alguns minutos, ela me mostrou novamente a tela.

"Tia Aubrey não deixa ninguém entrar no quarto dela, é proibido. Ela mesma me falou. Então, deixe essa caixa aí, e quando ela chegar do aeroporto, você pergunta para ela se pode entrar no quarto."

Dessa vez, eu ri. Fechei a mão, mas deixei o polegar levantado, fazendo um "legal" para a francesa em minha frente. Ela imitou e também riu, e pegou meu braço, puxando-me para o sofá.

Sentamos e passamos metade da tarde conversando com o tradutor, coisa besta que nem traduzia direito, deixando lacunas e palavras sem tradução.

Ela me contou que a mãe dela, era gêmea de Aubrey (fato que explicava bastante o por quê de Beatrice parecer tanto com minha parceira), e que o pai morava na Itália, enquanto as duas moravam em Paris. Carolyn, mãe dela, havia se casado com outro homem, mas as coisas não estavam indo muito bem, e por isso pediu para Miss Aubrey trazê-la para os U.S.. Agora a viagem repentina fazia sentido.

Aubrey estava no aeroporto porque esquecera de pegar as malas da pequena, e eu imagino todo o caos que ela deve estar fazendo lá, agora.

Beatrice disse que sabia que a tia era dançarina, e por isso perguntou se eu era também, já que, de acordo com ela, Aubrey não tinha nenhuma outra ligação com qualquer pessoa na cidade, porque só falava de mim.

Sim, essa última parte foi lisonjeira, e logo me pus de pé, fazendo mímica se ela gostaria de me ver dançar. Mostrando os pequenos dentes, ela confirmou com a cabeça rapidamente. Sorri, pegando o celular da mão dela, perguntando se ela gostava de alguma música em especial.

"Tia Aubrey me disse que sabia Round & Round, sabe também? Adoro a Selena Gomez!"

Revirei os olhos, fazendo careta. São muitos giros!

Concordei com a cabeça, pedindo para que ela colocasse a música. Eu não sabia direito, mas já vi Aubrey muitas vezes dançar essa, não seria difícil, somente humilhante.

Abaixei a cabeça, levantando devagar antes que Selena começasse a cantar. "Round and Round..." Ela começou, e girei a mão, dobrando o joelho esquerdo. Voltei para o lugar, e quando ela cantou de novo, girei o braço repetidamente, batendo o calcanhar contra o chão. Novamente, mas agora do outro lado.

A pequena Beatrice mantia um sorriso, como o de Aubrey, alegre, batendo palmas devagar. O refrão: "Boy... I need you here with me, we can't go on this way, I've fallen hard for you, all I can say we're..."

E então eu comecei a girar, e ela explodiu uma gargalhada agitada e pulou do sofá, tentando imitar meus movimentos. No segundo giro, ela tropeçou na mesinha, e caiu. Eu ri, e fui levantá-la. Beatrice negou ajuda e esfregou a batata da perna, rindo, culpada.

Rimos e nem percebi que ela parou de tentar dançar e simplesmente correu em minha direção, gritando coisas em francês, mas passou por mim. Eu abri a boca para perguntar o que aconteceu, virando, mas logo vi o motivo.

Aubrey estava atrás de mim, em um macaquinho azul e branco com o molho de chaves na mão. Beatrice estava agarrada em uma perna da tia, sorrindo, murmurando coisas que eu não entendia.

- _Tante!_ Angel _est venu de lassier un cadeau pour vous! Il m'a montré comment tu danses_ Round & Round_! Vous devriez se marier avec lui, vous savez? Il est cool, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous parlez tellement de lui!_ - Ela ficou pulando, apontando para mim.

Aubrey continuou olhando em minha direção, surpresa, antes de se virar para a sobrinha.

- Beatrice, Angel _est juste un collègue, je ne vais pas l'épouser! Cette? Il a dansé_ Round & Round _pour vous?_ - Pelo tom de Aubrey, era uma pergunta.

Uh, ao olhar para Aubrey, percebi que eu estava sentido muita falta dela. Era bom tê-la de volta. Sorri, e ela viu, sorrindo de volta.

- Aubs! - Falei, abrindo os braços, e em dois passos fiquei na frente dela, a abraçando - Senti sua falta!

Não sei se foi um sonho, ou de repente eu tinha alucinado, mas ela me abraçou de volta, ainda sorrindo. _Oh, era la primera vez que me abrazó de verdad_!

Aubrey sussurou em meu ouvido, enquanto ainda estávamos abraçados.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Angel? Como entrou? - Perguntou baixo, em um tom acusatório.

Fiquei um pouco surpreso, e nos separamos. Antes que eu respondesse, ela falou, animada.

- Também senti a sua, Latino! - E bagunçou meus cabelos, rindo levemente.

- _Tante, j'ai apporté mes bagages?_ - A pequena Beatrice pôs as mãos na cintura, impondo algo.

- Ah, as bagagens! - Exclamou a ruiva em minha frente, olhando para a sobrinha, um pouco abaixada - _Oui, oui! Est-ce que là-bas, juste obtenir._ Angel _peut vous aider!_

Ouvi meu nome, e questionei Aubrey com os olhos. Ela não viu.

- _Yay, yay!_ Angel, vamos! - Beatrice ficou do meu lado e pegou meu braço, guiando-me porta a fora.

Pensei que estivessem me expulsando, mas logo vi que era só para pegar as três malas da pequena, e mais três de Aubrey. Revirei os olhos e peguei duas malas de rodinhas e duas de mão. Equilibrei-as em cada mala de rodinha e entrei novamente na casa, sendo seguido por Beatrice com uma mala pequena, enquanto vi Aubrey sentada no sofá vinho, checando o celular, concentradíssima.

Deixei uma no quarto de hóspedes, agora de Beatrice, e a outra deixei na frente do quarto de Aubrey. Novamente, fiquei tentado em abrir o quarto e ver, mas Beatrice estava tão perto que contaria para Miss. Dei meia volta e fui buscar o resto, pensativo.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x

N/A: Uh, é difícil ganhar reviews nessa bagaça. Hm... Tenho que começar a escrever em inglês, aparentemente. Please, Reviews!


	3. O Presente

Miss Aubrey continuava a ver o celular, mas agora estava com um largo sorriso e ria levemente. Não comentei nada, apenas sorri comigo mesmo. Eu adorava vê-la sorrindo. Era tão... Não sei, só sabia que ela ficava mais linda desse jeito.

Continuei indo para a porta, mas só prestava atenção em Aubrey, tanto que esbarrei no batente da porta, assustando tanto Aubrey quanto Beatrice.

Comecei a rir, nervoso, com os dedos na boca. Senti sangue, não muito, mas o suficiente para chamar a atenção das duas ruivas.

- Angel, você está bem? - Eu via que Aubrey tentava segurar o riso, se fazendo de séria. Beatrice estava encostada na porta, rindo bastante.

- Sim, só está sangrando, haha. - Ri de novo, e Aubrey aproximou as delicadas mãos de meu rosto, verificando o ferimento.

Encostou os dedos finos em meu queixo, analisando minha boca com uma expressão que meu deixou intrigado. Seus lábios estavam levemente abertos, e os olhos verdes pareciam brilhantes.

Ela percebeu meu olhar, e rapidamente se afastou, arrumando o macaquinho. Tossiu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e olhou para Beatrice, que nos observava curiosa.

- Beatrice, _aller emballer vos vêtements dans le placard, ma chère. Nous allons. Je vais m'occuper de cette plaie dans la bouche d'Angel. Peut aller. Ensuite, nous allons sortir pour dîner!_ - Ela sorriu para a pequena, que correu para o quarto alegre.

Miss Aubrey colocou as mãos em meus ombros e me guiou até o sofá. Me fez sentar e foi até a cozinha. Olhei para o chão de madeira brilhante, um pouco confuso. Segundos depois, ela voltou com uma caixinha branca nas mãos, e um sorriso fraco no rosto.

Ela deve ter percebido minha confusão, pois enquanto sentava na mesinha de centro, e abria a caixa de primeiros socorros, começou a se explicar.

- Entenda, Beatrice é minha sobrinha, morava em Paris com minha irmã Carolyn. Que infelizmente, se meteu em confusão ao casar com um cara procurado da polícia. - Ela pegou um pequeno pedaço de algodão pronto para limpar feridas - Me ligou há duas semanas atrás, pedindo que ficasse com Beatrice até a polícia de lá o prender e elas estarem seguras. Estive tensa, como pode perceber, e peço desculpas por ter descontado em você.

Escutei a história atento, enquanto ela limpava com cuidado o pequeno corte em minha boca. No final, ela olhou em meus olhos, suspirando profundamente, colocando as mãos no colo. Fiquei a admirando, vendo as bochechas rosadas e os lábios finos.

- Angel? - Ela me chamou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Oi, ah, sim. Não se preocupe, Aubs, de qualquer jeito, estou aqui, não estou, _mi querida_? - Sorri, colocando minhas mãos sobre as dela.

Ela olhou para nossas mãos, e depois segurou as minhas, sorrindo antes de levantar rapidamente e pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros.

- Hm... Beatrice havia dito que você trouxe um presente para mim, onde está?

Abri a boca para responder, mas logo percebi que a caixa não estava mais onde eu havia deixado.

- Estava aqui há pouco. _Dios_. - Comentei confuso.

Pelo canto do olho, vi Miss Aubrey revirar os olhos, chamando pela sobrinha.

Ouvi saltos baterem contra o chão, arrastados. Os cabelos ruivos da criança apareceram lentamente em nosso campo de visão, denunciando a arte que ela havia feito.

- Novas botas, Moreno?! - Ouvi Aubrey exclamar, surpresa.

Beatrice pegou o presente da tia e simplesmente calçou, embora fosse vários números maiores do que o dela. Botas cano longo, número 37. Aubrey arregalou os olhos e chamou a pequena mais perto. Abaixou-se, contemplando a bota preta que ia até metade da coxa de Beatrice.

- Ai, Meu Deus, Angel! A bota que eu queria! C-como as conseguiu?! - Perguntou eufórica, sem me olhar. Com um gesto, pediu para que a pequena se apoiasse nela, para tirar-lhe as botas. Assim o fez enquanto eu explicava rapidamente.

- Já tinha feito reservas há muito tempo. Chegaram ontem. Vim trazer antes que você chegasse, mas essa pequena aí me manteve preso até que você viesse, porque eu não podia entrar em seu quarto...

Aubrey pegou ambos lados e sentou no chão mesmo, tirando as sapatilhas vermelhas, vendo como ficavam. Assim que calçou, me aproximei, ajudando-a a levantar. Correu para o quarto, chamando Beatrice. Não pude resistir, e as segui rapidamente.

O quarto não era o que eu imaginava, embora fosse tão grande quanto o apartamento. As paredes eram algo parecido com salmão, exceto a que acomodava a cama, que tinha uma coloração um pouco mais forte, beirando o laranja. A cama, como imaginei, era grande, com bastantes travesseiros.

Olhei para frente, vendo que Aubrey estava dentro do closet, murmurando elgoios para a bota. Com passos lentos, me aproximei da porta, percebendo as duas dentro do armário, que por sinal era maior do que parecia por fora. Minha parceira de equipe estava na frente de três espelhos, admirando meu presente de três perspectivas diferentes.

Ela percebeu que eu a olhava e virou rapidamente, vindo estonteante em minha direção. Pulou em meu pescoço e me abraçou forte, depositando um beijo em minha bochecha.

Arregalei os olhos, e isso a fez perceber o que tinha feito, se afastando de uma maneira culpada.

- Obrigada, Angel. - Agradeceu de cabeça baixa, numa voz quase inaudível.

Eu sorri (estava sorrindo demais aquele dia. Era bom).

- E então... Vocês devem estar cansadas, vou deixar vocês em paz. Hm, Aubs, mais tarde ligo para você, ver como Beatrice está, tudo bem? - Comentei dando um passo para trás.

Aubrey levantou a cabeça, pendendo-a para o lado.

- Já está indo? Err... Quero dizer, Beatrice e eu íamos sair para jantar... Tenho certeza que ela iria adorar sua companhia. - Eu ouvia, mas não conseguia processar.

Aubrey estava me convidando para jantar.

- É claro que sim, haha. Posso esperar vocês se arrumarem. - Abri o maior sorriso do dia. Tive a impressão de que ela soltou o ar.

- _Gracias_, Angel. - Ela sorriu, pegando as pontas de uma saia imaginária ao fazer uma reverência. Retribuí, rindo.

- Trocar de roupa, é? - Exclamou Beatrice, puxando minha camisa e o cinto vermelho de Aubrey.

- Sim, _ma chère_. - A ruiva colocou as duas mãos na costa de Beatrice e a guiou até o quarto de hóspedes. Eu permaneci no quarto de Aubrey, mas me sentei na beira da cama dela. Sorrindo como um bobo.

Minha ruiva preferida entrou no quarto, novamente colocando os cachos laranjas atrás da orelha, sorrindo tímida.

- Hm... Então, senta aqui. - Bati no lugar ao meu lado, chamando-a para sentar.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha, mordendo o lábio inferior, pensativa. Deu de ombros e sentou na cama, mas deixou a distância de um corpo entre nós. Revirei os olhos, já sabendo que ela faria isso.

- Hm... Obrigada por ter ficado. Agora é como se eu tivesse uma filha, me sinto estranha. - Ela balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse espantando pensamentos e se jogou na cama, cansada.

Olhei para ela, que estava de olhos fechados, respirando calmamente. Saí da cama e me agachei no chão, tirando as botas com cuidado. Aubrey sentou rapidamente, surpresa.

- O que está fazendo? - Perguntou, tirando as pernas de minhas mãos.

- Nada. Juro. - Fiz um "x" no peito, e ela me olhou desconfiada. Fechou os olhos e voltou a posição anterior.

Tirei a outra bota e coloquei as mãos no pé dela, começando a massagear. Senti ela rir, acho que estava fazendo cócegas, teria que fazer melhor.

- Uh, não fazia idéia que você sabia fazer massagem. - Disse calma, relaxando. Eu ri mentalmente.

- Você não sabe de muitas coisas, _princesa_. - Respondi, o sorriso modificando minha voz.

Passei para o outro pé, fazendo movimentos circulares, pressionando pontos estratégicos. Aubrey estava tão relaxada que eu poderia supor que ela estava dormindo. Levantei cuidadosamente, para checar como ela estava.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, e ela havia colocado as mãos debaixo do rosto, e como supus, estava dormindo.

Devagar, dei a volta na cama e tirei a tiara dourada que ela estava usando, as pulseiras, e o cinto. Nesse último, pensei que ela fosse acordar, mas Aubrey só virou para o outro lado, sonolenta. Era tão linda...


	4. O Final da Bela Surpresa

Voltei para o outro lado, e com cuidado, coloquei as pernas dela na cama. Ela virou sozinha e pôs a cabeça debaixo dos travesseiros. Eu ri, sem produzir som algum.

Saí do quarto, trancando a porta. Virei e Beatrice estava atrás de mim, usando um vestido dourado, como o de Aubrey no primeiro Dance Central Tournament. Ela me olhava com curiosidade.

- Não vamos sair? - Perguntou, certamente procurando por Aubrey atrás de mim.

- Acho que não, _niña_. Sua tia está cansada, acabou dormindo. Que tal prepararmos nosso próprio jantar? - Perguntei animado.

Animação que não recebi de volta. Hm... Acho que ela não sabia fazer nada, nunca nem tentou. Dei de ombros e peguei sua mão, levando-a até a cozinha.

- Gosta de macarrão? - Perguntei checando a dispensa, surpreso. Aubrey tinha uma incrível variedade de comida, embora eu nunca a tenha visto comer em casa. Estreitei os olhos e achei melhor conferir a validade das coisas.

Beatrice riu, chamando minha atenção. Olhei para ela, que já estava sentanda em um dos bancos altos da bancada americana da cozinha.

- Sou da França, mas sim, gosto de macarrão. - Falou rindo.

Revirei os olhos. Eu sabia a diferença entre os dois países.

- Rá, rá. - Ri sem achar engraçado. Voltei a procurar o macarrão.

Arroz, temperos, bolachas, molhos prontos depois, ainda não havia encontrado.

- Hm... Angel? Posso perguntar uma coisa? - Ela me chamou depois de um minuto.

- Claro. - Respondi sem olhá-la.

Meio segundo depois, ouvi o banco arrastar, e imaginei que ela tivesse descido.

- O que acha da tia Aubrey? Ela é bonita? - Sua vozinha trazia uma calma, curiosidade de verdade.

Assim que ela terminou de falar, achei um pacote de macarrão e virei para responder, mas ela já estava na minha frente.

- Ora... Sua tia é muito bonita. Para falar a verdade, - Comecei a sussurrar - É a mulher mais bonita que já vi. Mas, pequeno tornado ruivo, beleza não é tão importante como muitos fazem parecer. Pelo menos não para mim.

Coloquei o pacote em cima da bancada, e me pus a procurar uma panela grande. Achei rapidamente. Coloquei bastante água e coloquei no fogo. Beatrice voltou a sentar, cutucando o pacote de macarrão, pensativa.

- E o que é importante para você?

Abri a geladeira, procurando mais temperos. Peguei um tomate, uma cebola, e algumas folhas. Eu deveria saber que ela tinha todo o tipo de coisa saudável em casa.

- Imagine todas as qualidades de Miss Aubrey. Conseguiu? - Fui em direção à pia, lavando tudo o que peguei da geladeira.

Beatrice ficou pensando por um bom tempo.

- Bem, ela é muito bonita. - Respondeu, e logo percebi que ela não conseguiu pensar em muitas coisas.

- Sim, é verdade, mas embora ela diga que não, e que negue até a morte, ela se importa com todos os amigos. Devo dizer que ela disfarça muito bem, mas eu conheço Aubrey melhor que ela mesma. Sei que ela se importa. - Mandei um sorriso para a pequena, que sorriu de volta.

Comecei a cortar a cebola com uma faca que estava na gaveta.

- E além disso, Beatrice, ela tem um coração bom, embora eu nunca o tenha visto. - Eu ri, ouvindo uma risada fina também - Tem tantas outras coisas... Pequenas coisas que eu adoro nela... É isso que a faz ser bonita para mim.

A pequena ficou em silêncio, provavelmente pensando a respeito. Coloquei a cebola picada em uma pequena vasilha de sobremesa, buscando o pacote de macarrão. Beatrice fazia pequenos círculos na bancada, apoiando o queixo na outra mão. Suspirou, e eu não entendi por quê.

- Você casaria com ela, Angel?

Abri o pacote e despejei a massa na água borbulhante, mexendo vagarosamente. Beatrice esperava uma resposta, mas eu já a tinha há muito tempo.

- Sem nem piscar. Pena que ela não saiba.

Ela pareceu satisfeita com minha resposta, porque pulou do banco e foi correndo em direção aos quartos, sorridente. Aubrey estava dormindo, Beatrice não seria maluca de acordar a tia.

Eu _esperava_ que não.

Larguei o pacote vazio dentro da pia, e fui correndo atrás dela. Tão rápido que quase esbarrei nas duas abraçadas no corredor. Beatrice estava no colo de Aubrey, sussurrando algo no ouvido dela, enquanto olhava para mim, sorrindo, sapeca.

Aubrey também sorria, escutando atenta cada palavra que eu não conseguia ouvir. No final, Beatrice se afastou do rosto dela, vendo a expressão da tia. Aubrey segurou a menina com mais segurança, pondo a mão na boca, cobrindo o riso leve.

- Pensei que estava dormindo. - Comentei confuso.

- Estava. - Concordou ela, e colocou Beatrice no chão, abaixando-se. Beijou a testa da menina docemente, abraçando a sobrinha novamente.

A menina chegou perto de mim e puxou minha camisa, pedindo que eu ficasse da altura dela. Me ajoelhei e ela me abraçou. Eu ri e a abracei de volta, e quando eu ia levantar, ela pôs as mãos em concha em meu ouvido, sussurrando como se fosse me contar um segredo.

- Agora ela sabe! - E se afastou, piscando para mim, entrando no quarto.

Eu e Aubrey vimos Beatrice entrar no quarto e fechar a porta. Aubrey riu, de braços cruzados. Olhei para ela, que já vestia um robe de algo que julguei ser seda vermelha, e ela olhava para mim, sorrindo _feliz_.

- Sem nem piscar? Sério? - E se aproximou de mim, ainda de braços cruzados.

- O quê? - Fiquei sem entender, e Aubrey parou em minha frente, me analisando dos pés a cabeça.

- Você casaria comigo sem nem piscar? - Começou a passar os dedos em meu cabelo, tirando o visor de minha cabeça. Jogou na porta do banheiro.

Hm... Então aquele pequeno tornado contou para Aubrey? Hm... Gostei. Interessante.

Sorrindo, concordei com a cabeça. Aubrey alargou o sorriso, tocando a ponta de meu nariz ao falar.

- Bom saber. Vamos ver se é verdade.

E me beijou.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Hm... *-* Minha ruiva preferida, meu ás. 33 Reviews!

P.S.: Agora acabou de verdade, haha. Normalmente, era para ser uma one-shot, masssss. ;)


End file.
